Nondescript Holiday Spectacular
" " is the second Christmas episode of 's YouTube animated show , paroduced and aired as the twenty-fourth episode of its second season. Synopsis The episode begins inside Team RWBY's dorm, with Weiss Schnee reading a book, Lie Ren cooking, Velvet Scarlatina shaking a present and Penny Polendina trying to stare inside a present before Ruby Rose enters with a large snowball on her head, causing everyone but Penny to laugh. Outside, Roman Torchwick stares at the celebrating Chibis angrily before slipping away. Ranting to his ever-silent cohort Neo, he reveals his distaste for "Nondescript Winter Holiday" and how everyone is nice to everyone but him. He wishes he could cancel the holiday by stealing away their decorations and presents, but realizes that won't do and decides to steal their holiday spirit with the vacuum cleaner-like "Spirit Sucker", which Neo reveals through a sign that "What sucks is the name." Plan and device in hand, Torchwick sucks up everyone's holiday spirit (and the chocolate chips off of Ruby's chocolate chip cookie for good measure). His plan his success, Torchwick and Neo attempt and fail to budge the bag containing the spirit when the two are shocked when Team RWBY (Ruby, Weiss, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long) approach wanting to help. Torchwick is dumbfounded - they should be miserable, not wanting to help! Yang explains that just because he took their spirit doesn't mean they don't love each other and help through other ways, Weiss adding in that they weren't mean and Blake getting in a jab on Weiss through that. Despite the desire for help, Torchwick tries to shoo them away, only for the bag to rip, releasing the spirit and infusing him with it, claiming his heart grew three sizes that day. Filled with spirit, he releases the spirit fully. Ruby apologizes for leaving him out and claims all he had to do was ask. Torchwick proclaims that while he might try to kill them from time to time, he's sorry for… being something, unable to finish as he's suddenly stricken with a heart attack. As Torchwick is taken away in an ambulance, Ruby muses that having your heart suddenly grow three times its size isn't good for the body. At that, Team JNPR (Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Ren) arrive with the corgi Zwei, ready to look for the perfect holiday tree before Jaune realizes they got their parodies mixed up. Weiss blows them off and Team RWBY walks on, leading Jaune to facepalm and utter "Good Grief", Zwei's barking ending the short with the traditional red-white-black-yellow test bars. Cast Trivia *This short parodies How the Grinch Stole Christmas! not only through plot, but also by making fun of some of the story's plot. **During his rant, Torchwick briefly suggests wanting to get rid of everyone's gifts, but dismisses it as it's the spirit of the season, not the material possessions, something that was emphasized in the 2000 film. **Torchwick's heart attack prevents him from calling himself a "Grinch". *Team JNPR attempts to parody A Charlie Brown Christmas at the end, which Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren wearing shirts based off of Charlie Brown, Lucy van Pelt, Peppermint Patty and Schroeder (arraigned through their shipping pairings) External link * Category:Specials Category:2017 releases Category:Episodes Category:Specials referring to Christmas by a different name Category:Originally aired on YouTube